


It's A Mouthful

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Oral, Teasing, blowjob, dom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry proves he’s not a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> can you do one where harry is like 13 and is extremely submissive and louis is like 16 and is really dom and louis fucks his mouth thanks!!

When Louis thinks about Harry, he thinks about the tiny things. The small details that make him, well, _Harry_. And it's funny to him when he thinks about just how different Harry is when he's around people. So quiet and proper, but when he gets alone with the older boy he goes from cold to hot, no to yes, down to up, backwards in all the best ways. 

 

"What are you staring at?" Louis asks, motioning towards the dazed look Harry has on his face. Both boys are lying in Louis twin-sized bed, practically on top of each other just so they would fit. (Not that they minded.) 

"Oh nothing," Harry replies softly, blinking up at the older boy whose arms are around him. 

"Oh really?" Louis asks, cocking his brow watching Harry's cheeks burn red with the help of his small lamp sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. 

"I was just-- thinking about how much better this would be if we were, you know," he stutters, embarrassment flooding through him as he did so. 

"If we were what, Haz?" Louis teased.

"N-Naked," Harry chokes out the word, the redness of his cheeks spreading all through his face. 

"That could be arranged you know," Louis says with a soft laugh, listening to how Harry's breath seems to hitch when he moves his thigh, and the prominent feeling of Harry's hard-on pressing against him has Louis flushed. "Are you hard right now?" Louis asks, half-surprised, his voice much louder than Harry's initial liking. 

"Shut up," Harry hisses, smacking his palm over the older boy's mouth giving him the death glare. 

"You're so cute, baby," Louis' voice muffled by his palm. 

"I'm not a baby," Harry fights, his brows furrowing together.

Louis rolls his eyes, moving Harry's hand from his mouth. "Oh really?" he asks, hints of mischief already lingering in his voice. 

Harry stays silent as the older boy moves in towards him, kissing his jawline and down his neck, sucking at the pale flesh where his neck and prominent collarbones meet. "Shit," Harry breathes out hard, feeling Louis nipping at his skin, rolling his tongue over the broken skin before slowly kissing his way back up to Harry's mouth where he repeatedly leaves passionate kisses against his lips, grinding against him. 

"So are you going to prove it then?" Louis whispers, grabbing two fistfuls of Harry's loose fitting t-shirt he seems to swim in. 

"P-Prove what?" Harry stammers, reaching up and smoothing his fingers across his chapped lips. 

"That you aren't a baby," Louis says back, and Harry really can't fucking breathe. "Gonna let me fuck your mouth, yeah?"

Just his words have Harry's cock leaking, soaking through his damn boxers. 

"I c-can't Lou, your mum is right in the other room," he whispers harshly, his mind swimming in circles as Louis kisses him again, reaching up and threading his fingers through his thick head of curls, rubbing against his crotch again, swallowing back the small moans that slipped out of the younger boy's mouth. "Please Lou," Harry cries out, his eyes shutting tight as Louis moves faster, grinding right against him so smoothly it was fucking intoxicating. 

"C'mon baby," Louis coaxes, his breath hot against his neck. 

"B-But Lou, your mum--" he groans as Louis' hand comes in contact with his crotch. 

"I'll be quiet if you will," Louis makes one last final whisper and Harry is gone, three strikes and he is out. 

"Okay," Harry breathes out, his mind going blank as the older boy sits up cringing at the creaking sound the bed makes when he moves. 

"Take off your pants, baby" Louis says, stripping out of his own t-shirt, allowing it to fall to the floor in a ball with Harry's clothes. Louis sits back watching in awe of the younger boy's body, his eyes widen as he allows himself to wander down from his lilac-bruised neck to his cock that lies hard and full against him. "Touch yourself," Louis instructs, swallowing past the large lump that formed in the back of his throat. He watches as Harry lifts his hand up, wrapping it around the base of his cock slowly working up his shaft before teasing the slit, letting out a small whimper through his lips that were pressed together. 

"Faster," Louis finds himself saying, his mouth watering and his own cock growing thick beneath his pants that were loose on him at one point in the night. 

"What?" Harry asks softly, still working his hand up and down the length of himself, thumbing at the tip. 

"Faster," Louis repeats, watching intently as Harry's hand slowly gains speed, moving up and down in a fast pace, adding more force to his squeeze as he did so, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation that flooded through his entire body. Louis quickly reaches his own hand into his pants, straight down to his boxers where he does the same, mimicking the younger boy's actions, moving his hand back and forth in a fast pace, ignoring the pre-cum that leaks from him. "Fuck, fuck stop," Louis groans, breathlessly, feeling his heart beating fast and hard against his chest, loud enough to echo through his head. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, slightly fearing that he's done something wrong. 

"Get off the bed and get on your knees," Louis orders as he kicks his own pants off, reaching up and brushing his fringe off to the side watching as the curly-haired-boy obliges, kneeling down on the hardwood flooring straightening up on his knees.

Chills swim down the older boy's spine as his bare feet hit the cold floor, and he looks down at Harry who is staring up at him with the most innocent look on his face; his perfect set of pink lips slightly pursed, and his curls just falling shy of covering his green eyes. "Put your hands behind your back," Louis orders, watching as Harry puts both arms behind his back, clasping one hand around the opposite wrist. "Open up, baby," Louis moans, watching Harry's lips part as he moves closer to him, closer and closer until he is rubbing against his bottom lip. 

Harry gives an experimental kitten lick to the tip, tasting the saltiness of his bitter liquid that is smeared along the head before parting his lips allowing him to push in farther, licking up and down against the slit, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. 

"Shit, baby," Louis' breath hitches in the middle of his throat, his fingers lacing into his curls one more time as he experimentally thrusts his hips into the younger boy's warm mouth. 

Harry breathes through his nose, shutting his eyes as Louis begins to push himself farther into his mouth, pulling back immediately each time he touches the back of the younger boy's throat. 

"You feel so good," Louis groans, puling harder at his curls and thrusting his length inside once more. Harry moans around his cock, his own dick twitching between his legs as Louis praises his mouth. 

"Look at you," Louis speaks softly, looking down at the younger boy as he flicks his hips forwards again, stalling as Harry swallows around him, breathing hard through his nose as he tries to keep his best from gagging. Tears begin to fill up in his eyes as he gags around his boyfriend, his nails digging into the skin of his wrist as he tries to remain calm. 

"Doing so well baby," Louis says, smoothing his hand through his curls before pulling back and allowing Harry to swallow back the chocked sobs that flood through his system. Harry only whimpers when he takes Louis' cock into his mouth again, moaning around him as he bobs his head back and forth, both arms slowly going tired from their uncomfortable positioning. 

"You take my dick so good," Louis praises him again, bucking his length faster into Harry's mouth as the warm feeling slowly spreads through the pit of his stomach, the feeling of absolute fucking bliss filling him. 

"Touch yourself," Louis pants, closing his fist tight around his curls again, giving a good yank and listening to the muffled cry that falls out of the younger boy's mouth as Harry slowly reaches down between his legs fisting at his own cock, moving his hand in a quick motion, up and down thumbing at the slit again jolting against the intense pleasure that floods through his chest. 

"M'so close," Louis cries out, ignoring the burning sensation that burst from his calves and up towards the back of this thighs. He thrusts himself forward faster, letting his cock meet against the back of the younger boy's throat.

Tears flood from Harry's eyes again, streaming down his cheeks as he pumps his fist from the base to the tip, repeating his motions until he can feel the muscles in his stomach going tight, everything else suddenly swirling into a blank nothing, colors bursting behind his closed eyes as he finishes off, spurts of cum lacing over his hand and thighs. 

Louis finishes off soon after; with a few more thrusts into Harry's warm, tight mouth he's coming down the back of his throat with a moan muffled by his hand he brought up to his mouth just seconds before. He looks down at Harry who moves his head back, his wet lips pursed as he swallows down the bitter liquid without hesitation, giving the head of Louis' cock a few more experimental kitten licks. 

"C'mere," Louis says softly, a dopey smile plastered on his face as Harry rises to his feet, groaning at the soreness of his knees as he straightens out. Louis kisses him with a slight grimace, cupping the side of his face stroking his soft cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

"Y'know, I'm not a baby," Harry says when they finally break apart, and his voice is soft and small in Louis' ears. 

"I know," Louis agrees with a half-smile, "now lets go get you cleaned up, love." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
